Harry Potter and the Serpent's Call
by SonofLuffy
Summary: A refit of the classic series, Harry Potter, in which coincidence takes favor over fate. Harry has undergone a series of events in his youth that will shape his nature and actions slightly differently than what fate had in store for him. Will he stay the course? Will he fight his destiny? Or will Harry accept his role willingly? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prelude: Tearful Goodbyes

**From the author: This story is a tangent in the multiverse based entirely upon the constants of circumstance and coincidence.**

**AN from SonofLuffy: I didn't write this, my friend J.R. Tancredo did but he does not have a fanfiction account. I only did minor editing and proof-reading.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize in this story is not owned by us.**

**Prelude: Tearful Goodbyes**

The door was blown open. The inside of the house was in shambles. Going upstairs, a man lay dead in the hall. Severus Snape began to sweat, "Potter? Potter!" Severus shook the corpse, hoping for a sign of life; one that he already knew could not be there. He frantically raced down the hallway, screaming "Lily!? Lily!? Please be ok! Please…" as he entered the room, there she lay. Directly between a crib and a mark on the floor, that looked as though someone had burned to ash. Severus fell to the floor, holding Lily's broken body in his arms, he sobbed uncontrollably. His mind could not even fathom what had happened here. It was all wrong. All wrong. All wrong.

Hours later, he emerged the house, holding a young boy in his arms. "You darling little, miserable brat… You are all that is left of her…" and he vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

Professor Albus Dumbledore walked back into his office. He was a wizened old man. Tall and fragile looking, he emanated a fiercely dominant aura of command, that shown through his eyes over his half-moon spectacles. His hair was grey under a tall standing cap, reaching his beard that stretched to his waist. Severus was standing by the font in the cabinet, gazing longingly into some long lost memory. He stood a little over average height, almost sickly thin, and pallid as though very little blood ran through him. His appearance was bereaved, and he looked, in Dumbledore's opinion, like he might cough blood and expire at the slightest provocation.

As the memory faded, Severus looked up, to see Dumbledore having freshly entered, and his mind swirled in a mixture of hatred and despair! "You said you would protect her! You said you could keep them-"Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Snape, interjecting,

"James and Lily put their trust in the wrong man. Not unlike yourself. The Order was distracted, and we were caught off guard. Tom was…smarter. He was more brilliant than any of us had even thought. Most of the magical-born children born in July were targeted by death eaters last night, we were lucky to save as many as we did; and it is a testament to Lily's strength that her son not only survived, but destroyed Riddle's body altogether! And yet, now he will need your help."

Severus spun around to hide the look of disgust on his face. He began to pace about as he retorted, "Why? The Dark Lord is gone, he cannot possibly need protection!"

He was about to return to tears when Albus nodded, "The Dark Lord will return, Severus. And when he does, the boy will need every defense we can give him." And before Severus could retort, he added "He has her eyes, Severus."

Memories flashed through Severus' mind as he allowed himself an ever-so-subtle smile, and in an instant it was gone. "No one can ever know."

Almost shocked, Dumbledore replied, "That I should conceal the best of you, Severus? If that is your condition, then so be it."

And with that, Severus stormed out of the office.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading the prologue! Chapters 1 through 7 are posted as well. Be sure to read them. There will be more to come after that as well. :D Please leave your questions, comments, concerns, etc. in the review box below. Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy In The Cellar

**AN from SonofLuffy: Again, I didn't write this. J. R. Tancredo. Minor editing and proof-reading done by me.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not owned by us. **

**Chapter One: The Boy in the Cellar**

The cellar door opened, a shrill voice rang out "Harry! Wake up!" the she-demon's voice ordered. The young boy of 10 woke in a rush. He was an average boy, of average height, average weight, his dark brown hair, was of course, ever-so average. However, what set the young boy apart from his school mates was the lightning bolt-shaped scar over his eye, and, his eyes themselves. They had a glow, nearly a vibrant green color. As such, he was an outcast, for whenever someone was unfortunate enough to glimpse these ocular intensities, they became overcome by fear.

Harry scurried to get dressed as fast as possible, but he had no light in his little living space in the cellar. He tripped over something, fell face first to the floor, cracking his glasses, in yet another spot.

Before he could lift himself up, Harry heard almost a hiss, followed by "Ssssssorry, Ssssssonny" and felt his glasses pushed back into his hand. Scared out of his wits, he jumped to his feet and ran upstairs.

Dear ol' Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting at the breakfast table, staring at him as he passed through the door. "It is about bloody time!" Vernon began, followed by Petunia "Get in the bloody kitchen and try not to burn breakfast!"

As Harry approached the skillet, his rage overwhelmed him. Who were they to treat him like this? These fat, filthy animals! And in the blink of an eye, fire covered the stovetop, hot enough to actually melt the cast iron pan!

"Stupid little tosspot!" His cousin Dudley cheered, having walked in, just in time. Vernon, seeing this damage, grabbed Harry by the collar, and pulled off his own belt, as Petunia ran to grab the fire extinguisher.

Harry rested on his side, sitting caused him pain still. How could they blame him? He had not even touched the stove! He was confused and afraid. This sort of event was not all that uncommon: something random happened, something he could not explain, and Uncle Vernon would belt him. And if that was not bad enough, he could swear he was hearing voices. Small snakes would find their way to him, and if he did not know better, he could swear they _whispered_ to him.

Some time had passed. Harry pulled himself out of bed. He was shaking. Partly from the cold, partly from the anger, but mostly, he was afraid. 'What is happening to me?' he thought to himself, on the verge of tears. It was morning, and he thought to get an earlier start, hoping that he could avoid any unneeded problems.

He dressed, climbed the stairs, started breakfast and collected the post. 'A letter for me!?' He wished, jokingly. No one even knew who he was. He was just the boy in the cellar.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to read them the following chapters as well.:D Please leave your questions, comments, concerns, etc. in the review box below. Thank you again.**


	3. Chapter 2: Traveler on the Seas of Fate

**AN from SonofLuffy: Written by J. R Tancredo.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything recognizable. It would be different of course if we did.**

**Chapter Two: Traveler on the Seas of Fate**

It was finally summer time. No more boring school, no more mean school mates. He would still have to see Dudley's Gang from time to time, as he was their favorite target. But it also meant he had a little more freedom, too. Vernon and Petunia did not care where he was during the day as long as he served meals on time, and the house was preserved in pristine condition.

So on a routine day out, Harry decided to walk down to the train yard, as he was rather wont to do. He liked to dream that one day, one of these trains would take him away from these monsters, or even someone would arrive one day and defend him from them.

It was a regular afternoon, sitting on a bench, day-dreaming that this man or that woman was his guardian angel, when he saw a most unusual sight. A mountain of a man, carrying a large, ornately adorned trunk, was walking with a short, skinny man, who appeared to be from the Far East, clad in a suit, overcoat, and very odd, red framed goggles. Harry got a chill up his spine, and he could tell, even that great mountain of a man was also somewhat perturbed by the other man's presence. He watched them till they approached another man, dressed oddly for an Englishman, and even more-so, wearing a turban.

At this point, Harry was so startled he ran away as fast as he could. These three… They were up to no good. But who could he tell? It was best to forget it, and hope they were leaving town.

Five days in a row, now, Harry had woken up before his guardians, and had everything prepared. But, he knew, today seemed different… somehow. He had breakfast set and ready to go, coffee brewed and ready, and as Vernon came downstairs, Harry ran to check the post. He was halfway through sorting it, when he had to double check.

Mr. Harry J Potter

The Bed Chamber in the Cellar

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

That could not be right. No one had ever sent him mail. He looked again. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?

"Bring the mail, boy!" Vernon yelled at him, snatching it away. He began to flip through it, when Harry noticed he was staring at a letter in particular. A look of fear overwhelmed his face.

The following day, as Harry reached the cellar door, he found uncle Vernon already collecting the mail, and tearing up a letter. He saw the same red wax seal on this letter that was on the letter addressed to him the day prior. Harry was confused, but dismissed it.

After breakfast, Harry decided he was going to go for a walk. He considered the train station, but after the previous scare, he reconsidered. Instead he decided to go the recreational park. He sat on one of the swings for a bit, just enjoying the open air; not locked in the basement.

After some time, Dudley came along with his thugly band of bullies. One of them carried a wicked looking stick, and Dudley bellowed is his usual pig-like manner, "Well, well, Potter! I see you forgotten to pay your 'freak tax' for coming to my park!" He laughed, snorting occasionally, as his cohorts piped in insults and cackling like hyenas. As the one baring the stick stepped forward to swing, it turned into a big snake. The boys fell upon themselves, shrieking and howling as they tore out of there, britches soiled. Harry, himself, would have fled, had the stick not immediately turned back to normal. He laughed a little, but looking up, saw the man in the goggles from before, sitting on a bench at the other side of the park. The man was laughing, but even his laugh was sinister.

Harry was afraid, but had a strange desire to find out who this man was. He slowly walked up, and approached the odd man, "Excuse me, Sir. Who are you?" Harry was ever polite, but reserved in his fear.

The man adjusted his goggles, as if to focus them. "Just a fan, Mr. Potter. Just a fan." At which, handing Harry a small tin, he stood up and walked away. Harry looked at the tin for only a moment, but when he looked back up, the man had vanished entirely. Harry placed the tin in his pocket, scared to open it, and returned home.

Later that night, when he returned to bed, Harry produced the small tin from his pocket. His curiosity got the better of him, and lighting a small candle, he opened it. All that was inside was a small chocolate dragon, and underneath, the words

_Wu-Draconi Re-Cocoati_

He was confused, but it was quite delicious.

Over the course of the next week, more and more letters arrived every day. Uncle Vernon was growing ever more furious with each passing day. He finally reached his breaking point, succumbed to his anger, and fell into a fit. He was rushed to triage by the paramedics, as soon as they were able to arrive.

As Petunia and Harry sat in the lounge directly after the paramedics left the house with Vernon, she turned to him and said, "I have had it. I am trying to have a normal life with my normal family, but my _freak_ sister is still ruining my life. In the morning I am contacting this school and letting them know, if they want you so much, they can keep you, but I refuse to let them jeopardize my family any further."

Harry was quite confused, but when he began to reply, Petunia ordered him to bed.

Ever filial, even to a guardian who openly disdains him, he obeyed, and returned to his bedroom, re-robed for bed, pulled up his blankets and went to sleep.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! :D There is more to be read. What do you think will happen? Who is the new character? He might be in future chapters as well. :D Please leave your questions, comments, concerns, etc. in the review box below. Thank you again.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Professor of Two Hearts

**AN from SonofLuffy: Written by J. R Tancredo.**

**Disclaimer: Do we own it? :'( No. lol**

**Chapter Three: The Professor of Two Hearts.**

The next day, sometime after mid-day, there came a knock on the door. In an unusual turn, Petunia answered the door, instead of screaming at Harry to do so. After hearing two men's voices, Harry entered the lounge, to see Petunia talking with the easterner from before, and a swarthy looking, pale faced man with medium length hair, dressed in all black. Apart, each man was disturbing in his own way, but together, they made quite a macabre pair, both looking as if on death's very doorstep.

Petunia looked up, and beckoned him over, "Harry, come sit down. These gentlemen have something to say to you."

Harry sat by Petunia, more intimidated than ever. The man he did not recognize spoke first. "Hello, Harry. This is Professor Jin, and I am Professor Snape, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But of course you already know about Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened, but he collected himself to answer the question, "Sorry, Sir, no I have not."

Jin produced a small watch from his coat pocket, and sighed, "Oh, professor, would you look at the time? Can you take care of Mr. Potter? I have to meet Rubeus shortly," he produced a key, "can you see to Gringotts without me? I will procure the tickets and meet you at the station." Severus nodded, as Jin bowed and was shown out by Petunia.

With Petunia still in the hall, Severus turned back to Harry, "Did your aunt and uncle not teach you of your mother's tremendous power?" Harry shook his head in the negative, to which Severus continued, "My, my. We have much work to do then. Harry, you are a wizard."

Harry's face froze as his eyes bolted open. "I am a what?"

Snape nodded, producing his wand. With few shakes and swishes of it, he had all of the Dursely's furniture dancing about. Amazed and amused, Harry could not restrain himself and he bolts up "You can teach me to do this!?"

Snape got an odd look in his eye, as if he saw a most-hated ghost, "Restrain yourself! You will learn this, and much more. But you must be calm and studious, like your mother was."

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! New character appeared again! He is a background character but still. Put your thoughts, concerns, questions, etc. in the review box below. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 4: Where Magic Lives

**From the author: :D**

**AN from SonofLuffy: Written by J. R. Tancredo. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, still no ownage. **

**Chapter Four: Where Magic Lives**

Harry and Snape walked up to a shabby looking pub in inner London. Harry looked around confused, "Professor, where are we going?"

Snape opened the door under the sign that read _Leaky Cauldron_, before answering "All will be revealed, soon, Potter."

As Harry walked in, he was slightly bewildered, as all the patrons were garbed very eccentrically. His eyes darted, and he caught a glimpse of the turbaned man from the train yard who was with Jin. Before he could turn away, this man looked back at him, and, seeing Snape, hurried over to them. "P-p-professor Snape, is this he?!" Snape pressed a finger to his lips, making a shushing sound, and pulled him, and Harry out the back door.

"Yes," replied Severus, "This is Mr. Potter. But let us not make a big deal about it in public. Harry, this is Mr. Quirrel. We are eagerly awaiting his decision as to whether he would like to become a Hogwarts professor." Harry and Quirrel exchanged niceties and shook hands. Snape nodded politely before finishing, "Yes, yes. I do _hope_ we see you at school. However, we have a very strict schedule to meet, so we beg your leave." Quirrel nodded, and exited, as Severus produced a stick and began to tap on the wall opposite of the pub's rear door.

To Harry's amazement, the wall split asunder and receded to the sides, producing the most exhilarating, wondrous, and simply fabulous place he had ever seen, in his life. The sign read _Diagon Alley_, but it might as well have said _Magic Boulevard_. More of these oddly garbed people walked the streets. All sorts of bits, bobs, and bowtruckles were displayed before these buildings. Harry understood they were to be shops, but the wonder they radiated made them so much more. Every brick of the road seemed to have a different story, as each of them faintly radiated the magics that infused every inch of this wonderland. Pictures on store fronts were not the normal photographs he saw back in his world, they moved and danced, like pictures shows on Uncle Vernon's television at home, yet there was no screen, no tube, and no electricity: It was paper. Young children were carrying the queerest of toys and abnormal candies he had ever seen.

It was at this, that Harry recalled the box that Jin had given him days before, and looked to Severus, saying "Professor, do they sell chocolate dragons?"

Snape, in confusion, responded "It is not anything that I have ever heard of, but we can stop to find something for you, later. _If we have the time._"

Harry followed the professor to an immense, yet lopsided building, titled "Gringotts". Inside, Harry tailed him to the desk, now staying a little closer to Snape's side, as the men who worked here were not like any he had seen before. They were shorter, with pointed ears, and noses, sharp teeth, and black robes. Severus could see Harry's fear and whispered to him, "Relax Potter. They're just goblins. They won't not bite; without reason to, anyway." Harry nodded and followed him to the desk. A, somehow young-looking, goblin greeted them, recorded their information, and led them down several staircases to what appeared to be a mine cart. After a short trip down, they stopped at what appeared to be an ordinary cave. The goblin got out, walked over to a knee-high secret lock, and producing Harry's key, opened the vault.

As it opened, the golden gleam inside nearly blinded Harry, and when his eyes finally adjusted, he was in sheer amazement by the mass of gold sitting before him. Severus stepped forth to address him, "Now Harry, there are things you must know. This is a lot of money by wizard standards, but this is all you have until you are 18, so you do not want to do much frivolous spending. And bear in mind, you have this money because your mother set it aside for you with the profits from her cure to the common cold, while your _father_ was trying to make his "self polishing boots" or whatever flight of fancy gripped him that day." This news of his father caused quite a stir in Harry. He was unsure whether to believe the professor, or hate him for insulting a boy's father to his face.

He would need to think on this more, but Snape continued, "Now we used to have a varying measurement to our coinage system, with some wild ratio of six knuts, the copper pieces, to a sickle, the silver piece; and seventeen sickles to a Galleon, the large gold pieces. I may have mixed that up, regardless, we changed that last year, thankfully, to the metric system. Ten knuts to a sickle, ten sickles to a galleon. Nice and easy, right?"

The goblin piped up "I say!" and quickly turned his head back away.

Harry nodded, and they gathered up several gold pieces into a sack with "Gold" written on the side, and set off again.

As they exited the bank, the Man-Mountain started walking towards him. But now in the day-light, Harry could see his face, and realized he looked more like the Santa Claus, than some angry woodsman. His cheeks were rosy; his nose like a button, and gut shook like jelly! He stared at Harry as he approached, and then looked at Severus. "Why, Sever's! Is dis heem? Da real Harra Po'er! I cannae believe my ess! Always a playsure, Mistah Po'er! Always!" and without anytime to process his goofy accent, both of Harry's hands were seized and jostled in what he assumed was a handshake, but felt more like an earthquake. "Nah, b'if you bof be scusin' me, Professy Dumbleedoor has asked m' t' retrieve the sorcer-"

"Rubeus!" Snape interjected.

"Ach! You are quite so, right-as-ever, Professy Snape!" Hagrid continued, "Well you be takin the care o' you-self dere, Mistah Harra Po'er! And dunnae be snooping around fer fluff-"

"Rubeus!" again Snape cut him off.

"Right as usual, Professy!" Hagrid continued _again_ "Though I guess f' you ran into 'im you'ed just have t' play-"

"RUBEUS!" Snape was getting red in the face.

"Oh, Professy, I am so'a sorrah!" Hagrid obviously did not know when to quit. "I just hope d' rumors about mistah Voldymork are not-"

"HAGRID! I am sorry, Rubeus, we're on a very tight schedule!" Snape concluded and led Harry away as fast as possible.

They first arrived at Flourish & Blotts for Harry's books, which flew, in his amazement, right to Harry as he asked. He could swear they were normal books, but the flying? How could they do that?

Next they visited Ollivander's Wand Emporium for corn chips and pumpkin juice, but ended up leaving with a wand. Mr. Ollivander was about to inform Harry of something peculiar about this wand, when Snape saw where the conversation was going, and put a stop to it.

When their shopping was finished, they waited at a pub with a little early tea, for Professor Jin to arrive.

Harry looked up from his plate, "Professor… is there something you are not telling me? How come people know who I am?"

Snape let out a sigh, thought for a second, and confirmed, "Well I suppose you will learn eventually. I best give you the truth."

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! What did you think of Hagrid? What do you think of the story so far. Put your thoughts, concerns, questions, etc. in the review box below. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Boy Who Lived

**AN from SonofLuffy: Written by J. R. Tancredo. **

**Disclaimer: Never owned and probably never will.**

**Chapter Five: The Boy Who Lived**

Snape sipped his tea and bit into a biscuit, before starting the story.

"Now, about thirty years ago, there was a man named Tom Riddle, who eventually changed his name to Lord Voldemort. Please do not ask why, I know it sounds silly. Well, he started to abduct people in the name of a brighter tomorrow. Some of these people joined him, others…well they were never seen again. Riddle and his followers, "the death eaters" hated the "mudbloods" or people with non magical parents, believing themselves superior, to the point of eventually, about fifteen years ago, deciding they needed to purge the world of mudbloods, muggles, and blood-traitors, alike." Harry had a quizzical look on his face, and seeing, this, Snape, went back, "Muggles are people who cannot use magic. Squibs are muggles born to witches and wizards. And blood-traitors are any witches or wizards who did not believe in genocide.

"Now Voldemort, or 'you know who' or 'he who must not be named' was very charismatic, and drew many witches and wizards to his cause, whether they actually believed it, or feared for themselves and their family. By the end of the war, he looked like he was about to succeed. He was finishing off the last of his enemies, and no one lived once he decided to kill them. Except one: except you. Someone told him that you would one day defeat him, so he attacked your house, and murdered your parents." Snape's usual stoic demeanor appeared as if it were about to fall apart, when he regained composure and continued, "But when he went to attack you as well… No one is altogether sure how, but the curse bounced off of you, leaving only a scratch on your forehead, and turning him to dust. Now make no mistake, he may still return. A wizard that powerful should never be counted out. That is why you are the boy who lived."

At this, a white, snowy owl flew through the window, landed on Harry's plate, and stared into his very soul. Harry was aghast by this, but Snape, unflinching, removed the scroll from the bird's leg.

"Harry, this is how we send mail. Owls are very smart, you simply tie a scroll to its leg, whisper the address, or simply 'return address' and it does all the work. And they work for peanuts! And Rats." Snape opened the scroll, and handed it to Harry.

"Dear Mr. Potter

I apologize for not being able to make it in person to see you off.

I was accosted by he who we shall not name outside bankrotts ging.

Attached, you will find your train for the ticket.

Attached to the letter you will also find an owl. Her name is (characters in a foreign language).

Professor Snape and I wished to present her to you, for your daybirth.

Sinisterly, Professor Jin"

Snape laughed as Harry grew puzzled, "The good professor has yet to learn all the nuances of our language. I was surprised the whole note was not in 14 separate languages."

Harry began to sweat though when he re-read the second line. "Did he say he was fighting Voldemort?"

Snape stifled a laugh, and shook his head, "Ha, no, no. Again, he's struggling with the language, that's how he refers to Rubeus Hagrid, the simple man you met outside the bank. Mr. Hagrid was likely talking his ear off for an hour, and Professor Jin is too polite to say stop. If there was any wizard I would wager that Voldemort would avoid, it would be Jin. He and Alistair Moody were the ones to cut off Voldemort's nose, though they were both nearly killed countless times at that meeting."

Harry was amazed by this story, but before he could inquire further, Snape produced his time piece, and said "That is not particularly good. Looks like we'll need to rush."

Harry nodded, Snape paid the tab and they exited.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! Oh... What did you think of Snape? What do you think so far? Put your thoughts, concerns, questions, etc. in the review box below. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 6: Come Hogwarts or High Water

**AN from SonofLuffy: Written by J. R. Tancredo. **

**Disclaimer: Own? Nope.**

**Chapter Six: Come Hogwarts or High Water**

As they approached platform 10, Harry looked at his ticket, and quickly began, "Professor, this says platform nine and three quarters, but that ca not be right!" He looked back up and Snape was no longer there. Had he been abandoned? Was it all a dream? This could not be right, yet within the last 24 hours, he learned so much, that he was beginning to think, "This cannot be real. It had to be a dream. Professor Snape would not simply abandon me here!"

As he said this, Snape walked out from a pillar. "Are you coming, Harry? As I said a minute ago, just walk into the pillar."

All this magic was really starting to play tricks on him.

Snape helped Harry load his trunk, and showed him aboard, "I will see you at school, Harry. Have fun."

Harry smiled. For such an odd looking man, Professor Snape was unaccountably nice. Sometimes creepy, and a little scary, but Snape was certainly a good man.

Harry was walking along the corridor looking for an empty cabin, after all, he had never had friends before- Why would wizards be different? But as he passed by a cabin, the door slammed open and a girl about his age with long, curly hair, stormed out, followed by a voice from within.

"You there! Come sit down!" To which Harry, bewildered, obliged. Taking the empty seat, he found himself across from two boys, one with fair hair, blue eyes, and pale skin; the other had dark hair, Brown eyes, and dark skin. Next to him sat a very pale young girl with straight black hair and eyes like his own, only less vibrant. All three looked his age. "So who are your parents?" The blonde boy continued, a smirk of pride on his face.

"Um…" Harry was startled by the question, "Lily and James Potter. But they're-"

"Fantastik, he is Harry Potter!" Said the other boy, in a slightly German accent; and all three exchanged glances and smiles.

The first boy, speaking up again "This is Parvati and Blaise. And I'm Malfoy! Draco Malfoy. And it looks like you just made yourself 3 new best friends."

_What? Friends? You want to be my friends? Not just any friends, either. Best Friends. I am so happy._

Harry's mind was racing. He had only been on the train for a few minutes, and he has already made three friends.

The train had left the city, and was now almost to the country side. "Anything from the trolley!?" could be heard every few seconds, distant at first, but growing louder every time. Finally the woman arrived at their cabin, opened the door and asked "Anything from the trolley dearies?"

"How much for the lot?" asked Draco, pulling out a rather swollen coin purse, followed by Blaise and Parvati in suit. "Come on, _Harry Potter_" Draco emphasized his name while glancing back at the stewardess.

"Harry Potter!?" the old woman exclaimed, "If Harry Potter and his friends are buying it; I will give you everything for twenty-five percent down!"

Harry and his new friends looked at each other with stupidly big grins, and then, Draco shook his coin purse, while clearing his throat, and looking to Harry. "Oh right!" Harry exclaimed as he reached for his sack. '_Professor Snape said not to waste my money…but I guess doing the opposite would not be a terrible idea.' _He thought, and then produced a few galleons.

After procuring enough sweets to ensure diabetes, the four continued to talk as the stewardess left. Draco turns to Harry, "So, Harry Potter. Since your parents are…well, sorry, you know. Who do you live with?" having covered his face with his palm during the pause, and a show of sorrow in his eyes after. Only Draco Malfoy could still look proud, while showing sorrow.

Harry got a bit of a dampened look in his face, "Well… You can just call me Harry, but I live with my aunt and uncle in Little Whinging." He half tried to crack a smile. He had friends for the first time; he did not want to alienate them.

"Little Whinging? Is that not a muggle suburb?" Parvati piped in.

Harry looked back at her, meeting her confused, yet entranced gaze, which became unnerved when she met his deep, lustrous emerald eyes. "Well yes, they are both muggles. I only found out about magic yesterday."

All three turned to him in shock, with Blaise spitting up his Fizzy Frogs. Parvati shrieked "Impossible!" and Draco coughed "You are barking!" almost simultaneously. As Blaise continued to cough, nearly choking, Draco started to slap him on the back. "Do not let this get you, Blaise. Dying on the way to Hogwarts has never made anyone famous!"

Fame. Now this caught Harry's attention. "So how does a wizard become famous?" He asked, now very intrigued.

Draco smiled as he began, "Well the most famous Wizards were simply the most powerful. They could do whatever they want because no one could stop them." He was then followed by Parvati, who chimed in "Some wizards crossed lines that no one ever expected them to, inventing things that were unprecedented, creating spells that revolutionized our world, or raising monuments and empires from mud and ash." And lastly, Blaise spoke up, "The bravest of wizards tamed the unknown and went on perilous quests, slaying monstrous beasts or taking down tyrannical wizards and warlords." And then Draco again spoke, "Or fools like Cornelius Fudge go around telling everyone how great they are and never proving anything. Minister of Magic? More like Minister of _Tragic_! Am I right, Blaise?" as he raises his hand for a 'high-five' but is not reciprocated, "Parvati?" again denied, with Parvati adding insult to injury, "Leave the jokes to Blaise, Draco. You just are not as funny…"

Draco stuck his tongue out at her and they all laughed. Harry started to dig through the candy, "Liquorish Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Ton-Tongue Toffee, Snackers Bars… Do they have any chocolate dragons?"

He was greeted by three questioning looks, and Parvati turned to him and said "I do not think so. I have never heard of them, and I doubt anyone would joke about dragons enough to make them into a chocolate treat. Even the most powerful of wizards are terrified of dragons. But, at 10 meters tall, and 30 meters long, with razor sharp teeth, and claws that cut through diamond; the flying, fire breathing, and magic resistant scales are entirely unnecessary. Not to mention most of them maintain a poor temperament around humans." They all seemed a little frightened, so Harry dropped it.

Another hour had passed of the new friends getting acquainted when a boy, also looking their age opened the cabin door, and asked "Can I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full…" Harry smiled and was about to invite him in when Draco snapped back "Hit the bricks, Weasel! We do _not_ want you in here polluting our air with your pig-farm stink!" at which Blaise and Parvati starting howling and jeering. Not wanting to be left out, Harry laughed a little too.

_Wait a minute. I am no longer the loser? Am I finally popular? Picking on other people seems wrong, and I remember how bad it felt when Dudley's Thugs would pick on me, but maybe it is just a phase. People have to be picked on, to be eventually being accepted, like hazing. So if I pick on him, too, he will be accepted faster! _Harry mused quickly, and then picked up the wad of candy that Blaise had accidentally spit up onto and threw it at the new boy, yelling "Scram, Weasel!"

"Eep!" Shrieked the ginger misfit, as he ducked, and started to cry, "You guys are just… Just big bullies!" and he started wailing like an even more little child. He turned away and slammed the door as Draco shouted "Ponce!"

"Who was that?" Harry asked Parvati, to which Draco turned and said "That is one of the Weasely's. There are so many that I cannot remember their names. They live in this tiny, crappy house in the middle of nowhere, feeding on scraps that real wizards leave behind. The father works a job that cannot cover their bills. The mother sits around all day, even though she is a witch, and can make the house clean itself, she insists on being a homemaker. I get it, though, my mummy stayed home to take care of me before I went off to Hogwarts. But she always was developing spells and potions with the help of a family friend, Mr. Snape, to earn extra money, so dad never had to work too much."

"You know Professor Snape!?" Harry exclaimed, overjoyed that the nice wizard who helped him before travelled the same circles as his new friends.

Draco smiled arrogantly. "Know him? He's been a close friend of my father since they went to Hogwarts, themselves! He is practically my uncle. He told me that he is going to give me extra special training in potions class- Maybe if you are lucky, Harry, I will ask him if you can come to!"

"But if you just learned about magic yesterday, how do you know Mr. Snape?" Draco asked, now slightly confused, yet still proud.

Harry brightened up, as he answered, "Professors Snape and Jin came and rescued me, from my house! Professor Jin was the one who gave me the chocolate dragon!" He exclaimed, with a smile wide on his face.

"'Professor Gene?'" Asked Parvati, "I have never heard of him before, what does he teach?"

"Jin, J-I-N. Professor Snape told me that him and some guy named Moody were the ones who cut off the nose of you-know-who," Harry retorted, now also proud.

"Barking!" "Nonsense!" "Lies!" The other three retorted, together, followed by Blaise saying, "Everyone, even in West Germany, knows that Mad-Eye was the one to cut off you-know-who's nose. And he lost his eye and leg for it."

"Eep!" squeaked Harry, "That was what Professor Snape told me. Maybe Jin just is not as talked about?"

Followed by Draco, "If Snape said it; I doubt it is a lie. Maybe embellished, but we will ask him when we see him. The chocolate dragon you mentioned on the other hand is curious. I doubt it would have come from the east, seeing as there is a war going on over there, and the western wizarding community has been asked to stay out. And they are even more terrified of the over sized lizards over there. He could have made it himself, but chocolateering usually requires machinery, or training in specific magics, but both of those cost enough money that it would be a little foolish, not to sell them commercially."

Harry looked out the window and finished with "Maybe I will ask him later."

It was dark now, and they could see some lights, not too far ahead.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! Oh... What did you think of Draco and Harry becoming friends right away? What do you think of how Harry treated Ron? What do you think so far? Put your thoughts, concerns, questions, etc. in the review box below. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 7: Castle In The Clouds

**From the author: :D Again.**

**AN from SonofLuffy: Written by J. R. Tancredo. **

**Disclaimer: If only we owned this...**

**Chapter Seven: Castle in the Clouds**

As the train pulled into the station, the whistle sounded. And kids began to pile out.

"Farst Yars! Ovar 'ere! Farst Yars! Right dis way!" boomed a familiar voice. Harry merely had to look up to see the outline in the distance, of a man towering over everyone else. As Harry approached, Hagrid looked down and smiled, stupidly, at him. "Wai, 'ello der, 'arry Po'er! Fancy seen you 'round dees part, ho ho ho! Truf be told, after I dropped off de Sour-Sir's Stone wif Professy Dumbleedore, I gwan ask 'im f' come down yer, and pick up all the wee farst yars, meself! Ho ho ho! 'e said t'was okee dokee, so long as I ding tell ya f' Professy Severs working wif Voldymork! Oh Blimey, I shud'na said dat! I shud'NA hab said dat!"

Harry, very confused by this revelation, exchanged, "Don't worry, Mr. Hagrid. I barely understood a word of it anyway."

"_Mistah Hagreed?" _Hagrid boomed, "_Mistah_ Hagreed was me da! Well, actucatiolly, Hagreed was me ma's people, me da died right befo' I started school. And den me ma…wait a mint! I shud'na said dat! But dat was when I got me spaider argalarg, and he got me kicked out fir killin some girl in the bathroom, but it wudnt me! I did'na do't (sob) it wudnt 'im eeder, I swore! Wait! I shudna said dat!" At this point, Harry had already tuned him out. One can really only put up with that for so long. "…And den Searies Black dun sold yir dad f' Voldymork…" Harry was started to fall asleep standing up. "…And den Barty Crutch juneyor tortured them Longbottoms plumb crazy..." Harry could not handle much more of this. "…So Voldymork chopped 'is soul into sax paces and 'id dem in famous objects dat are all on display in a museyum…" Everyone was obviously gathered, the older students were already to the castle. "Den Severs done plumb go to rescue ya, but ya parents waz already dead, and he saved ya, broughtcha 'ere, and I took ye' to yer aunties house so you could grow up 'appy and normal instead o' bein famous! Oh I shud'na said dat!"

Harry hadn't heard a word after "actucatiolly" or any sounds that resemble words in that woodsman language. "That is great Hagrid, but I think we are all ready for our second year at this point."

"Ho ho ho! O' mistah Po'er, yew are soo funnah! 'ere, I dun plumb baked ya'a cake! No raison, just 'coz!" And from nowhere, seemingly, Hagrid produced a cake in a box that had "Welcome Professor Quirrel" written on it. "Ah baked it me-self!"

"…Thanks Hagrid, I will always treasure it…" Said Harry trying to be as nice as possible to this frighteningly large simpleton. He went to set the cake on his luggage, when it slipped and bounced, and fell into the lake. "Oh no!" Harry shrieked, worried that this walking brain anomaly would be mad.

"Don'che worry fer nuffin, 'arry! I gwan ge'dit back fer ya!" Hagrid yelled, jumping into the water after the cake.

At that point, a creepy old dude walked up from behind them, with a cat on his head.

"Sorry about that, my pretties, follow me to the boats, if you will. I am Mr. Filch, the groundskeeper."

"About time!" whispered Blaise to Harry and they shared a laugh.

As the boats seemed to sail themselves on no wind, Harry was even more entranced by the castle, which, rising up from the fog, appeared almost a castle sitting on a cloud. The beauty and wonder of the candles in every window was truly a splendor of magnificence and grandeur. Every stone was perfect on the castle, the dull grey color under the moon perfectly reflected its lunar luster, and by fires burning bright, you would have mistaken them for fireflies, dancing in the dark. The radiance reflected onto the lake as well, and a nearly translucent light illuminated the sky so well, it was an aura of everything that was good and right in the world. Trees surrounded the lake on one side, stretching all the way over around the castle, back to the station, and back to the lake. They were the impenetrable wall that protected this amazing place from all the evil that was back home. No one would ever find him here. He was safe.

Finally the boats arrived at the castle dock, and Mr. Filch led the students in. The hallways wound this way and that way; up down, and back around. After an hour of walking, finally, they arrived at a chamber, in which a lone old woman stood. Filch nodded to her, and exited.

At closer look, she was fair skinned and almost white hair, possibly in her sixties, maybe seventies. As with most wizards Harry had as of yet seen, she wore a black robe and pointed hat. She stood aloof, yet relaxed, likely due to the extra hour of waiting caused by Hagrid. When she spoke, dignified, and eloquent, in such a soothing and melodious voice, Harry at once, was no longer nervous at all. She was like an old grandmother, caring and kind, but quite possible batty and 7 brooms short of a quidditch team.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am Professor McGonagall, and on the other side of these doors await your classmates. But before you can join them, first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and…uhm…Pufflepluff or some nonsense like that. Wait, let me sing the rhyme.

"For courage, to Gryffindor, burning Bright

In power, Slytherins are simply best

Over wisdom will catty Ravenclaws fight

And…Hufflepuff will get stuck with the rest

"That is it, Hufflepuff." The old lady, who quite likely owned more than 10 cats, finally recalled. A clear tone of disdain was in her voice. "I will check to make sure they are ready for you, though I think two girls have fainted from hunger, and a professor may have died of old age" the professor informed as she passed through the massive double doors before them.

_Slytherin_, Harry thought; _now that sounds creepy._

Draco stepped up next to Harry, "You better join us in Slytherin. Parvati and I are legacies; Blaise is a legacy from the equivalent house in Pigfarts. You have never heard of it, it is on Mars. Or some silly nonsense like that. I think he is from Germany, or one of those other silly, uncivilized continental countries. Your parents were from a lesser house if I recall, but you probably got a good enough mix of their best sides to warrant your place in the crowning glory of this hog-pen."

Harry was somewhat concerned by this. If it was not already enough, that all of this was more likely to be a hallucination than a reality; now his new friends were showing a new side that was rather unsettling. _Maybe I would be better in Gryffindor, after all, I am very courageous. More courageous than any of these other fools. Yes! I will be a Gryffindor! I will be famous because of my courage, and with all my power, anyone who stands against me will be torn asunder! _Harry mused to himself. Yes, he was a griphagradaba.

McGonagall returned through the door, "We are ready for you now. Follow me."

Passing through the massive portal, they entered what Harry would later realize to be a mess hall. But the first time entering, it was anything but. It looked more like a throne room, with four long tables stretching the length of the room, and at the opposite side, a fifth and final table, at which were seated some older wizards. Along the walls were countless torches that did not quite burn, merely glowed. The tiles were dagged and checked in a black and white alternating pattern, yet they still radiated a living essence, too. The ceiling, one would swear was actually the sky, but Harry could see the arches holding up the "sky". It was truly astounding, the way the clouds actually moved, and the way the stars shone through it. Harry heard a very annoying voice begin to talk about _Hogwarts: A History_, and then a gruff voice shout "Shut up, nerd!" Harry had to laugh at that.

The wizards along the four rows were uniform. The only differences were in the patches they wore on their breasts. One was yellow, the next blue, then green, and lastly, red. _Could people really be labeled so easily? _

The children were led up to the front like livestock on the auction block. There they stood with everyone staring at them, until the batty old bat that led them in, produced a scroll from her robes. Harry was in pure amazement at everything that was going on in this room. The paintings danced and moved. A chorus of frogs sang off to the side.

McGonagall addressed them, "before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She nodded, and stepped to the side.

Sitting in the middle of the fifth table, an old, yet great looking wizard stood.

"I have a few start of term announcements. First, the Dark Forest is off limits to all students. Second, I must advise all students to avoid the right-hand corridor upon the third floor. The price would be…severe."

McGonagall began to read off names from her list and students came forth to be sorted. Harry was not listening at this point, as everything was far too distracting.

"Hrba pddr"

Harry barely heard, as he was staring of into space.

"Harry Potter"

This time it was slightly clearer.

"Harry Potter!" The witch shouted, looking right at him.

"Get up there!" whispered Draco as he gave Harry a good shove.

Harry was apprehensive. This was it. He was to be sorted, and filed into one house for the next seven years, and that would determine his fate. _How will it decide? What if it puts me in the wrong house? What if Vernon was right and I am not special, after all? _He walked forward and sat on the stool. _Maybe I belong in Hufflepuff, with everyone else who was not good enough to make into one of the real houses. _All these thoughts were racing through his mind. He could not take it. He looked around, many witches and wizards alike were leaning forward in their seats, eagerly. _Have they all heard of me? Is everyone _that_ interested in me? I do not want to let them down…_

He felt the hat placed upon his head, squirming slightly, and he realized he was not the one shaking, but rather, the hat was.

"Interesting!" it said. The _hat_ said. _The hat was talking to him!_ Harry began to quiver, as he could feel the hat looking into the deepest darkest spots of his mind. "Very interesting! Strong mind, plenty of talent. A hunger for fame; and a thirst. A thirst to prove yourself! But where to put you…" the hat mused in Harry's head. "Ah, I think I have just thing for you,"

It paused and then said...

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Thanks for reading! Oooooh... Cliffhanger. We want to see what you think Harry's house will be. What do you think it will be and why? What do you think of McGonagall and also the awesome use of AVPM? If you don't know what it is... Go. Look. It. Up. Now. And go watch it. I love it. :D What do you think so far? Put your thoughts, concerns, questions, etc. in the review box below. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Little Boy Who Could

**Chapter Eight: The Little Boy Who Could**

_**Note from the author: Sorry the last update was cut short. The editor and I got into a knife fight as to how it should end, and I lost. This update is not as long as I try to supply; there was a personal incident that consumed the bulk of my free time this week. Without further stalling for coffee breaks…**_

**AN from SonofLuffy: Still Monday on the west coast. Sorry for the lateness on updating since it is almost Tuesday. Like he said, this update is shorter then the last. There is a lot of humor in this update though that I like. I hope you guys enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anything relevant or recognisable. **

Harry sat in the common room. Everyone else had already gone to bed. _Hedwig_ as he had chosen to rename the owl, sat next to him. _What a wondrous place_, he thought. It was warm, but not muggy like summer days in the basement. He did not have to wake up early to make breakfast for anyone. No one was going to hit him without reason. At last, he was truly home. When he was about to fall asleep in the chair, one of the older boys was descending a staircase. Seeing Harry sitting there, eyes drooping, he walked over and helped Harry up, and led him to the first year dormitory.

"Better get some rest, Harry. Tomorrow is a big day."

The next morning, Harry was the last one awake. A note sat on his sidetable, he perused it while getting out of bed.

Harry, waited for you for a bit

You did not wake up

We went to breakfast without you

Hurry or you will not get any sausage.

-R

_Sausage? I get breakfast meats? Not just bran and grains? _Things just kept looking up.

Harry quickly robed for the day, grabbed his books and satchel and ran down for the great hall. He ran in, sat at his table, by his friends, and started to grab for foodstuffs. _Piece of toast. Jam. Egg. Sausage? "_Guys, are there any sausage left?"

One of them piped up "Sorry, no, you were late." And Harry's smile turned upside-down.

One of the older boys walked behind him, and reaching around, placed a plate before Harry with two fat blood sausage links. "Here you go, Harry. When I saw y'were late, I knew you could not have the true Hogwarts experience without Flitwick's famous recipe. So I nicked this f'you." And right back around went Harry's new frown.

He turned around to thank the Boy, but when he turned, the boy had already gone.

Another of his house-mates, Rococo Rockwell whom he had just met last night, turned to him "He lies, dun' have him. I was taking them to save f'you too, but he nabbed them last-secondly. But that is me kin, you would ne'er guess't." They sounded a bit like Hagrid, but the accent was nowhere near as thick.

When breakfast was over, Harry and friends scampered off to their first ever Hogwarts class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class… as such I do not expect many, if any, of you to appreciate… the subtle science… and exact art that is… potion making. However for those who possess the predisposition… I can teach you how to enrich the mind and ensnare the senses… bottle fame… brew glory… and even… put a stopper in death." Professor Snape spoke in a somber, almost hushed, tone, which was still rich and bold in presentation and execution. The potions room was a smaller-sized room on the south eastern corner of the castle, with only one window, so it was kept alight by candle fire, which made for quite a dark, yet grim atmosphere. The walls themselves were very dark, from the lack of light, but also due to the appearance of coal residue likely used for heat during the winter. To Harry's right sat the curly-haired brunette from the train, who had stormed past him, who he knew now to be go by the confusing name of "Hermione Granger." On the other side of her sat a girl he did not recognize.

Snape however, saw Harry daydreaming, and, getting that ghost in his eye, fumed, "Potter! Our new celebrity. Tell me; what would I get if I added a Dragoneye grapevine stem to a herbolic cardiopowdered mixture of honeydew oil and asperdrell?"

Words seemed to carve themselves in Harry's mind. "Graveyarn's Draught of fireblood?"

Snapes eyes shot open wide. "Very good. Where would I look if I wanted a bezoar?"

Again, Harry's mind focus to a sharp point, and he replied "There is one in your desk, but they are commonly found in the stomachs of rooksgrass-eating ungulates like highland goats."

Snape's face began to flush red as a vein protruded in his forehead. "What is the difference between monksbane and wolfroot?"

Immediately, as if he already known the question, Harry shoots back "There is none."

Snape was glaring at him. "Maybe your fame is not just hype, and you are truly your prodigious mother's son, after all. If you cut a bezoar in half, powder the monksbane into a flashpowder, add them together in Graveyarn's serum, mix for eight hours under low heat, strain through haggis, and filter through the digestive tract of a brizzelby boar-bear, what are you left with, assuming this was not done during a snowfall?"

Harry's eyes lost focus. He was astounded to have had answered the first three correctly, and now he had no clue what the professor was even saying. "I do not well know, sir."

Snape smirked, a look of satisfaction overtaking him. "Practice makes perfect. By the time each of you leaves my care; you will be brewing the most powerful potions known to the ministry."

Harry's face was overtaken by a stupidly-wide grin at this. Power? That was exactly what he wanted. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the closest seat of the table next to him, and, sneering ever-so-slightly, shot him a knowing wink.

Snape thundered in his morbid voice, "Produce your cauldrons, students. You are going to be learning your first potion today. Open your books to page Thirty-Four. Elixir of Dillydrum Warding. A successful Dillydrum ward can be poured on the ground and create a barrier in which Dillydrums cannot cross. It is remarkably useful if you find yourself in the woods and wish to keep your food safe from these little vermin." Snape seemed to lose himself in a dream for a moment, his usual ailing countenance almost warming into a smile. But in the same instant he snapped from his illusion, shouting "Well?! What are you all waiting for? Do I need to ring a bell!?" Now frantic and terrified, the children began to produce their cauldrons, books, and reagents.

Harry took his time and studied the book carefully, but the words seemed to make no sense to him. He had always struggled processing written words, particularly ones he was so unfamiliar with. Snape was sitting aloof at his desk, which resembled more of throne, while he puffed ever-so-fondly from long wooden pipe. Now and again, a student would look up to see him blowing smoke in shapes that looked almost to be flowers. After a quarter hour had passed, however, he noticed Harry's distress, and rifled through his desk drawers. When Harry looked up, Severus was standing beside him, and snatched the book away from him.

"Go figure, Harry. We seem to have found you the wrong book," he grinned, flipping through the tome, "this one was a bad print. Take mine until I can locate you a proper one." Snape stowed the 'faulty' book in his sleeve, and handed Harry a new one, that had clearly seen better days. When he opened it, it had been annotated to the point it was practically a different book entirely. Whole sections were crossed out, numbers and reagent names had been altered, and in every blank margin, notes pertaining to the potion could be found, along with new potions entirely. When he opened to page thirty four, he found that half the steps were removed, reagents were simplified, and every word he had struggled over had been replaced with words that were easier to read.

"Thank you, professor!" Harry almost cheered, and was greeted with a slight smirk.

"Just be careful with it. It is very old- the binding is fragile." Snape turned to return to his throne.

Hermione Granger, seeing this, shot up her hand. "Professor, could my book have also been a misprint? I would not want to learn anything improperly!" A bright look in her eye, a stroke of brilliance, almost. Harry was unsure if she was genuine in inquiry, or simply a toady.

Without turning around, Severus merely replied "Your tome is fine, Miss Granger, but you are in academia and must learn to not speak out of turn. Five points from Gryffindor."

Eyes bolting open, Harry was shocked. _All of Gryffindor was made to suffer because this girl talked out of turn? How was that fair?_ He decided the best idea was simply to work hard and do what was asked of him.

After herbology, Harry and the others went to lunch. When they sat down, owls began to fly in, dropping mail everywhere. Harry ducked, and covered his head, and one of the boys laughed, saying "No worries, Harry, they have good aim."

When they were all done, they flew out as quickly as they had come. Another boy shouted "Blimey, Neville has got a remembrall!" which was followed by Hermione, in a know-it-all tone, "I've heard of those! It turns red when you forget something."

_Remind me not to waste money on something as superfluous as that, _Harry thought. Such an odd bit of magic, to let you know you have forgotten something, when there is only so much to remember.

Later that day, all of the first years reported to the grounds. Harry was unsure why, as were Hermione and the other muggle-borns. Everyone else was absolutely giddy with excitement. They approached a section of field, in which there was nearly two score of brooms laid out. Harry worried that they had to sweep the grass, as Petunia would often make him do.

A rather odd looking witch walked up to them, crazy white hair, a three-quarter leather coat, thick boots, a faded blouse, and possibly the most normal pair of pants he had seen a wizard wear yet. She kept her hair restrained from her eyes with a large pair of pilots' goggles. As she passed through them, she greeted a few of them, and getting to the end of the line, turned and shouted boldly. "Welcome to your first flying lesson! I am Madam Hooch. What are you all waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of a broom! Raise your right hand, and clearly say 'Up!'" Following her orders, Harry and Draco both clearly voiced the words, and the brooms sprang up into their hands, as if alive. Other students like Rococo, and the Weasley boy, whom Harry had learned was named Ron, were all struggling, the brooms poorly responding, and in the aforementioned cases, nearly struck their handlers.

After everyone had finally tamed their mounts, Madam Hooch again barked, "Good. Now place your right leg over the broom to mount it. Grip the shaft firmly, and pull up to raise a few inches into the air; hover for a moment, then lean forward, and set back down." The students complied, and everyone seemed to have no issue. Except Neville Longbottom. He began to float higher and higher, screaming as he lost control of his broom. "Longbottom, get back down here!" Hooch shouted after him, but within an instant, his broom took off. The broom rocketed him around the grounds, and he did his absolute best to hold on. He finally could no longer manage, however, and slipped from his seat, catching himself on a tower roof-edge. A glint of light dropped from his robes, and he shouted, "My remembraaaaaaaaaaaaal!" as he shouted, he lost his grip again, and fell, five stories. Fortunately, his fall was broken, almost halfway, when his robe caught a torch brazier, unlit, and when that ripped, he fell and bounced off of a protrusion from the tower into the mound of thestral excrement.

Madam Hooch ran over to him, followed by the children. She pulled him from the pile, to find his shoulder dislocated, several breaks in his arm, and wrist shattered. "Out of my way, out of my way!" She thundered, walking him towards the castle, "I have to take mister Longbottom to the infirmary at once. Until I get back, you will all stay firmly on the ground!" And she stormed off, carrying the poor injured boy.

Hermione looked back up to the ledge on which the remembrall had fallen, and mounted her broom.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" squeaked Ron, in his usual timid voice.

She lifted off the ground, with a shaky start, "Neville's remembrall is on that ledge, I am going to pop up there and go get it for him."

Several of the children cheered her, as she rose up to the ledge, but when she reached out to grab it, she had one finger on it, when the broom began to twist. The little glass ball rolled off the ledge, which was no longer of any concern to Hermione, who was now hanging upside down from her broom, both hands having slipped from the shaft, and now barely hanging on with her legs. She shrieked, and the children began to shriek in turn, some of them running away. Draco yelled to Harry, "Come on, she needs our help!" and the two mounted their brooms and flew towards her. Harry was clearly the superior, as he was almost to her, when she slipped entirely. Now, with Draco being closer, he took a sharp turn down, and intercepted her, catching her falling body almost 5 meters from the ground. Harry, seeing this, also saw the falling remembrall, and sped down to catch it before it shattered, on the walkway below.

Harry, and Draco with Hermione in his arms, gracefully descended back to the roaring children below, and, when firmly back on solid ground, Hermione, blushing, leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek.

Draco, fell backwards, in shock. "How dare you touch a pureblooded wizard!?" Blaise and Harry helped him back to feet, and he continued, "Halfbreeds should know their place."

Blaise tried to interject, "Actually I think she is a-" but Draco was already trying to storm away, to hide his beet-red face. Harry snickered slightly under his breath, until a teacher emerged from the crowd before him.

"M-m-madam Hooch, we were just-!" Harry tried to spit out, but she was absolutely furious.

"A week's detention and fifty points. From all three of you." Draco stopped in his tracks; Hermione was nearly crying. Harry was about to argue, but he knew better, and nodded.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**What do you think of Draco's and Hermione's short interaction? What house do you think Harry is in? Please leave a review with questions, comments, concerns, etc in the review box below. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: Somber Premonitions

**Chapter Nine: Somber Premonitions**

**AN from SonofLuffy: This one has a bit of a 'slightly dark' beginning to it. What do you think it could mean? Harry's house anyone? **  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anything relevant or recognisable. **

Harry sat in his bed. His first day at Hogwarts was so exhausting, but his mind could not turn off. All the other boys were asleep; they were used to all of this. On the other hand, Harry had seen so many things for the very first time. He was upset that he would be spending the next week in detention, but it was a small price to pay, and the sorrow was pretty far from his mind. Eventually, the night grew long enough, and he drifted off to sleep.

Harry and Neville stood on opposite sides of a small table, a small red rock between them. Harry did not know what it was, or why they were there. He looked at the rock, and then back at Neville. The two boys looked to Harry's left and there stood Professor Jin. He was gazing past them, to the opposite side of table, to Harry's right, where stood a man in a hooded cloak that covered his eyes and nose. All four of them turned and stared at the table, and when Harry's curiosity finally got the better of him, he reached to grab it, but Jin placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You do not want to do that." He said, without opening his mouth. Then Neville picked it up.

"Such a queer bauble, would you say?" Neville spoke, his eyes reflecting the red of the stone. But as soon as the words left his mouth, from the darkness under the cloak of the man on the right, forth sprang a great beast, canine in appearance, but with three heads. The beast snatched up the other three, holding Harry in the center mouth. He thought he would be eaten, but the dog froze.

Harry heard three voices in his head, the first was Neville. "I will never walk again." And Harry could see Neville's legs mangled. Next was Jin, who, Harry saw hanging upside-down, his goggles fallen from his head, and where they had been, were two sunken holes where eyes should have been. "Fame has a steep price." Last was a voice that he did not recognize, it seemed to come from the mouth of the beast in which he was held. "You will find no joy… no friendship… no love. The strongest are the ones who learn to live without." In the beast's eyes he saw his mother and father. Grief stricken upon their faces, his mother was practically in tears.

Finally, a great dragon appeared before him. It was odd, however, because the dragon had no scales, it appeared to be…chocolate. The dragon spit a small ball of fire at the dog, and everything vanished. Harry sat alone, in a boat, with nothing as far as the eye could see.

Harry sat up in bed, thankful that, with as odd as his new life was, it was not as odd as his dreams.

Harry had awaken an hour early, but was too rattled to go back to sleep. He started to think about the night prior to last. He had not seen Hagrid since he jumped in the lake. _I hope he is ok. He may not be the brightest around, but he is still nice to me. For that matter, I do not recall seeing mister Quirrel, I wonder if he declined the job, or if I just did not see him yet._

As he looked around the bedchamber, he thought about the sorting ceremony. At this point, it was all a blur. His thoughts frequently returned to the same idea. _Why do houses matter? I get along with Draco, a Slytherin; Dana, a Ravenclaw; Jordan, a Hufflepuff; and Hermione, a Gryffindor. It seems like they are just trying to pit us all against each other. Is the point of academia to study and become as great as possible, not to have us constantly trying to undercut each other?_ And he thought of the sorting hat. _What a load of rubbish. I am supposed to let a talking hat tell me whom I should be friends with? Do they not trust me to be able to make a decision? And why should my house suffer for my mistakes? You know what, when I see Madam Hooch later, I will ask her to reinstate the fifty points, in exchange for more detention. No one should have to suffer because I know what needs to be done._

Harry was resolved, but he still had a quarter hour till his housemates were awake, so he pulled out his new potions book. He flipped to a random page, where, in the margins he saw some scribbling. It detailed the usage of a spell,

_Vashu setpata-_For enemies

With the base of wand static, pointed towards your own heart,

Swish the tip from left to right five times

Starting at a forty-five degree arc up

And ending at a forty-five degree arc down.

Solve for 'X'

_Vashu Setpata? That may come in handy, but why would I need a combative spell at school? Wait, what is this, time travel? _He thought, reading to the next page entitled "Time Warp"

_It is just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_You put your hands on hips_

_And turn your knees in tight_

_And it is a pelvic thrust_

_That really drives them insane_

_Let us do the Time Warp again_

_I will ask Professor Snape about that in class today. _

"What a fine day to be a simply superior Slytherin!" Draco said to Harry as he woke up. "If only we lived on mars." Soon following were Blaise and Rockwell. The four of them got dressed and left for breakfast. Harry decided that he should just try to forget his dream.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**Recognize the song? Did you guess his house correctly? What did you think of his dream? Please leave a review with questions, comments, concerns, etc in the review box below. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: White Light

**Chapter Ten: White Light**

**AN from SonofLuffy: I like Snape's demeanor in this update, anyone else? **  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anything relevant or recognisable. **

In the great hall, Harry, Malfoy, Blaise, and Rockwell were eating breakfast. Blaise had his nose deep in a book, and Rockwell was trying to eat his meal whilst playing "wizard chess" with his brother. Harry enjoyed watching, as it was a game he was already familiar with, but with the twist, pieces graphically destroying one another when they moved. Draco was still going on about 'how awesome they were the day prior' with Pansy and Millicent on either side of him, swooning. As Draco talked, Harry noticed every now and then, he would look over at the Gryffindor table.

However, Harry spent most of breakfast pushing food around his plate, lost in his own head. Finally he got itchy, excused himself and left. He had a touch of time left, so he headed to the infirmary.

As Harry walked into the infirmary, he saw Neville laying in a bed to his left. Approaching the boy who was practically in a full body-cast, Harry cleared his throat. "Hey there Neville…"

Nevile stirred slowly, barely able to adjust himself, to meet Harry's gaze. "Oh hi, Harry Potter. You will forgive me for not shaking your hand, I trust?" The oddly cheerful boy joked, a grin wide on his face, "So what brings you to my little slice of heaven?"

Fishing through his pocket, Harry produced the remembrall, and sat in on the side table. "I managed to retrieve this for you. How are you feeling?" Harry asked, almost wincing as Neville painfully pulled himself up to get a better look at the remembrall.

Taking it in his hand, the smoke began to run red, and Neville laughed till he hurt, "Well, I guess I forgot. Madame Pomfrey tells me I should be able to walk again within a month. You see, I guess most of my bones were broken in the fall- I do not think to be trying flying lessons again, safe to be said." Harry smiled. It was rather hard not to, when faced with such optimism, but also, that meant his dream was not real.

He stayed to talk with Neville a few minutes longer before he had to leave to get to class. On his way, he ran into Blaise, who looked rather confused. "Harry," he started, "Do you know how to get to potions from here?" he asked "I fear ve vill be late."

Harry looked back and forth and pointed up. "That corridor looks like it might cut over!" he deduced, and they bolted up the stairwell and up another, and through the right hand side door.

The hallway was dark. Unnaturally so. Candles were lit, but there were no windows, and the candle light seemed to radiate barely inches from each flame. Every time Harry would look at the walls, they would appear closer or farther than the last time, as if either it had a dilapidated frame, or the walls themselves were closing in on the boys. Almost halfway through, they arrived at a solid wooden door, which appeared to be bolted and locked tight. Blaise and Harry looked at each other, but in an instant, a torch brazier behind them ignited in a huge boisterous blaze, and a deafening roar expounded from behind the door. The boys, in unison, screamed, and sprinted madly for the door on the other end.

Blaise was right, and they were a few minutes late to potions. Both boys were convinced that their minds were playing tricks on them.

After several cruel worlds and humiliating insults, finished with a nice sharp smack on the cheek, Snape ordered the boys to their seats, as he continued the lesson. Blaise seemed rather upset from being struck, but Harry was used to much worse, and found this restraint to be awfully refreshing.

Today's lesson was some nonsense about turning lead into gold, and Harry was thoroughly uninterested in such trivial matters, instead opting to read the potion book in search for other, more interesting topics. _For a first year wizard, Professor Snape sure was quite the alchemist. There are potions for turning botflies into bugbears, pranking classmates with blue skin, and even pulling on a dragon's heartstrings. _

After class, Harry lingered behind, as did Draco, but was less obvious in his act. Severus approached young Harry, and raised an eyebrow. "Potter, just because that book simplifies… most topics… we will be discussing here… it does not give you a free pass… to not… pay… attention." Severus's common dour face appeared inquisitive, yet almost angry. "In the future you would do wise to pay heed to every word I say, regardless of whether or not you find it… interesting. It would not do …to lose your mind… this early into your schooling."

"Actually, professor," Harry retorted quickly, "I have a thought to ask you about that, yourself. I cannot help but notice how your mind tends to stray in common conversation. You show a blank look that would appear as if you had lost consciousness, but you regain yourself almost immediately. There is mention of such conditions in your potions book, and if I were not too bold for asking, would question if you were referring to yourself, as you noted that 'absence migraines' have been linked to serious health concerns." Snape's stoic demeanor faltered briefly, as he was aghast, that the boy was so taken as to be concerned, and actually try to study to help him.

But in his usual candor, Severus did not break stride, and with his momentary lapse in awareness, regained himself. He fidgeted, adjusting his collar, and craned his neck to the side, dismissively. "It is not something that you should concern yourself with. I… appreciate your concern, but no. Such musings were not about me, but of a friend, who has since succumbed to his time." Snape was rather believable, and Harry acknowledged the possibility, but was not entirely convinced. He, regardless, nodded in agreement, apologized for overstepping himself, and for not focusing.

As Harry turned to go, Draco brushed past him, placing his arm around Harry's shoulders, to pull him back around to face Severus. Draco had his usual arrogant aura and supercilious smile. "Professor, I was hoping that you could provide me, and my Friend Harry, here, some additional training in potions. We are both quite the fans of your work, and would benefit less from any other tutor known to the ministry." Draco grinned widely, almost bowing before Severus, with his arms still around Harry, pulling him down, intentionally. Harry grinned as well, realizing, for as proud and as rude as Draco could be, he also knew how to act properly when such things were called for. He was quite the orator.

Snape grew his usual half smile, fully aware of where the young Malfoy had learned to entreat as such, and his own benefit in including Harry in his request. He had hoped that no one would realize his attention to the boy, but it did not seem as if it could be helped. "Yes, yes, but run along now before you both get another detention." The boys looked up and at each other, smiling from ear to ear, and they scurried away.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**What do you think detention holds? Concerned for Snape? Please leave a review with questions, comments, concerns, etc in the review box below. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Fire in the Skies

**Chapter XI: Fire in the Skies**

**AN from SonofLuffy: Detention ensues and more AVPM references. :3**  
**Warning: Mild Sexual Adult Humor. **  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anything relevant or recognisable. **

After Potions class, and Incantations, and then Herbology, Harry went to Lunch. He sat with Draco and the other first years, and Draco had now switched his braggart rhetoric from "I saved the half blood!" to "I am going to be Professor Snape's apprentice!" with peppered tangents about something named "Rumbleroar" and Mars. A few minutes had passed when some of the older Slytherin boys walked over, shoved Blaise, Pansy, and Rockwell out of the way; and sat down besides Harry and Draco.

"We have heard all about your little stunt the other day, boys," The most snarly of the jackals snapped, "Though, I am sure you already know, I am Marcus Flynn, captain of the Slytherin house Quidditch team; and we find ourselves in need of some new talent. Not starters obviously, but bench warmers and toadies, for sure, and you will be in ripe position to be full members next year." Harry had a confused look on his face, but Draco, and the misplaced Blaise, and Rockwell-who was still on the floor-all lit up.

Rockwell, got to his feet, and pushed his brother, who was the one who had uprooted him, out of his seat. Draco jumped up, with a fist in the air, screaming "Yes! We will do it! Right, Harry? We will be famous!"

There was the magic word. Harry also lit up at this point, and nodded like a bobble-head. He was still confused what it meant, but that was not at the front of his mind. Flynn barked at them "Very good, boys, you will barely live to regret this!" to which his jackals all started to howl. Harry and Draco were unnerved, but not deterred. Flynn continued, "Meet me at the pitch after class tomorrow, and I will put the cudgel to you boys. We will get you initiated good and proper!" Flynn and his pack all tore apart the chicken that sat before the first years, taking its meaty bits, and walked from the hall, cackling.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, and in detention later, Mister Filch was hanging them all upside down, cuffed at the ankle. Harry saw Draco, while they were waiting to be chained, inch himself closer to Hermione. When it came time for them to be hung up, Draco was right next to her, and so they were hung next to each other. After Filch left, Draco started chatting her up.

"I do not suppose you have heard that Professor Snape has taken a special interest in my potions' study, have you?" Draco said, coyly to her.

"Would you say he has decided to, because you have 'special needs'?" She replied, laughing at him.

"I would have you know that I am from a most prestigious family, and am well on my way to being captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team!" He replied, obviously having missed the insult.

"Well, to quote a colonial-muggle sport, it would seem you have no balls and two strikes. How about you keep swinging there, slugger?" She scoffed, trying her best to be rude, but not quite knowing how.

"Care to join me for a little broom-ride? My Father will likely buy me the new 'Nimbus Two-Thousand' for my amazing achievements in such a short amount of time!" Draco fancied, he had stopped looking at her, and truly, was now off in his own head somewhere.

"Achievements?" she asked, "You mean like making an arse of yourself while hanging from chains in detention? Yes, I would surmise such a thing would make him so proud, he would simply have to spend enough money to convince a girl to willingly ride your broom."

One of the older boys over heard this bit and began to laugh hilariously. Hermione and Draco however, were too young to understand why.

"You know!" fumed Draco, "I did not have to save your life, the other day. You could stand to be grateful!" Harry was rather uncomfortable, but was enjoying the two bicker.

"Yes, well! I am not the one running about, bragging to every girl in school about it, and referring to me as 'that half-blood'-I have a name, you know!" She was furious. Then she saw harry out of the corner of her eye, as he snickered; and the flood gates opened upon him. "And you! Apparently, you are good at catching balls-"

She was cut short by Filch, who walked back in, barking "Stop shouting in here! This is quiet time, my pretties…"

And all three of them remained quiet the rest of the hour.

Harry and Draco arrived at the Quidditch Pitch the next day after class, ready to be inducted. Flynn and his jackals were already there, two of them carrying bats, which Harry had a bad feeling about. They all stood around a trunk which was richly decorated. As the boys walked up, one of Flynn's men bent down and opened the trunk. Inside were three balls and the trunk seemed to jump and squirm a bit.

"What you see before you is the necessary equipment to play Quidditch. The large red ball is called a quaffle. Three 'Chasers' will attempt to take the quaffle and score ten points every time they are able to put it through any of the three hoops on the opposing team's side of the field. Two 'Beaters' take the cudgels and defend our team from the 'bludgers', the two smaller black balls. They also try to hit the other team with the bludgers. The 'Keeper' guards the hoops from the other team. And lastly, the 'Seeker' attempts to catch the golden snitches." As he said this, he unlocked a secret panel in the trunk to reveal three golden balls. "Each is worth thirty points. When they are all caught, the game is over."

The elder Rockwell tossed a cudgel to each of the boys, and said "Which of you wants it more?" and they looked at each other, and at their bats. "I am kidding, boys, no need to brain each other…yet!" He was joined in a howling cackle by the older Slytherins. "No, no, the object here is that we want you to score a combined one hundred points… using bludgers in place of the quaffle. It does not matter how they go through, so long as a bludger passes through a hoop ten times." Two other team members handed them brooms, and Rockwell continued, "Ok, now mount your brooms. You fail the test if you touch the ground before the tenth hoop. On three- One…THREE!" He surprised them, as two others loosed the bludgers. Harry and Draco took off in opposite direction, each being pursued by a bludger.

Harry was noticeably swifter, but Draco was more precise in his movements. Harry flew past Draco, smashing his club in the bludger tailing his friend, sending it back, and into a hoop. The other one then began to pursue Draco, and followed him right through another hoop. Harry darted back, but barely missed being struck in the shoulder by his bludger. The other one then came up from underneath him, but was batted away, and through a hoop, by Draco. Turning about, Harry caught the other one, and tossed it above his head, hammering back down on it with the cudgel, serving it through a hoop. Draco swiftly darted around to the opposite side, and struck it back through the hoop, towards Harry. With a nice backhand, Harry returned Draco's parry, which was sent sailing back to him again. They continued to close in, making the shots easier and easier until, with one hoop left to score, the other bludger struck the tail-end of Draco's broom stick. The broom smashed, and Draco was toppled over, falling quickly. Harry dropped his bat and sped towards his friend- They had to be at least thirty feet up, the fall would kill him. He heard the team cheer, which made him look back at the hoop, and to his surprise, one had followed him, and went through the hoop.

It was not long, however, that they cheered, as Harry had taken his eyes away for too long, and when he turned back around, he collided with Draco, and both of them struck the sand.

**-end-of-chapter-**

**What do you think of the new Quidditch rule? How do you like Harry as a Slytherin so far? What about the other characters? Please leave a review with questions, comments, concerns, etc in the review box below. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Author's Note

Note from the author: Thank you all for your kind words. I'm glad you all enjoy this as much; if not more than I enjoy writing. Due to having the editor rent out my contract for the holidays as a professional Elvis Impersonator, and the family I am therefore celebrating the season with, not having internet access; I am typing this up on my smart phone between renditions of "White Christmas" and "All Along the Watch Tower" Expect delays, but I hope to have each update done in 3 weeks until I get back in January.

AN from SonofLuffy: Sorry for the delay of the story. I don't know what he is talking about with Elvis. . XD But, from what it looks like from his note, there may be 2 updates altogether to be posted. I am not sure yet and I don't want to get your full hopes up but you never know. FOr those of you reading this story that are possibly also reading some of mine personally. I should hopefully be posting new chapters for CorpoScambiare(Harry Potter - Drarry; one of my past stories) and Things That Could Happen(Glee - Klaine; from early this year)(changing name soon because it doesn't really match the story anymore, off track). That is, if any of you are reading those. Again, these are mine personally, not his. Can't wait for another post of HARRY POTTER AND THE SERPENT'S CALL!


End file.
